Waiting forever For Love
by Legolas Lover 159
Summary: Legolas likes Tauriel, but she is afraid to like him back because he is the prince and she is just a maiden. so she proceeds to treat him like trash hoping that he will stop loving her. Will love prevail or will Legolas have to spend the rest of his life wishing for her to love him back.
1. The Injury

Waiting forever for Love

Legolas likes Tauriel, but she is afraid to like him back because he is the prince and she is just a maiden. so she proceeds to treat him like trash, to get him to stop loving her. Will love prevail or will Legolas have to spend the rest of his life wishing for her to love him back.

i own none of the characters this story is purely fictional and does not follow the LOTR or Hobbit Story lines.

"He likes you!" one of the girls Tauriel was teaching archery whispered to her.

Tauriel glanced in Legolas's direction Legolas glanced up and smiled at her then turned back to helping his students.

"See what i mean?' the girl said.

"He's just being nice. " Taureil said defensively. "he's the prince, he can not like a civilian elf maiden, his father wants him to marry a princess." Tauriel said a sad look on her face. She walked over to help another student with his aim. :Take your time, think of your target as a shy deer you have to be slow and quiet or else you will scare it away." she said showing the student her slow graceful movements.

"unless you are fighting orcs and you have one second to kill it before others attack."Legolas said running up, spinning around and shooting an arrow straight into the target. The elf boy stared at him in awe. Legolas smiled at him. Turning to Tauriel and grinning he asked,

" how do you expect them to be ready for battle if you want them to be slow and graceful? this isn't ballet!" he said laughing.

"Well i was planning on slowly easing them up to shooting from any position." Tauriel defended her tactics.

"there you go with the slow stuff again. i don't think they want to learn from a turtle." Legolas teased. Tauriel's glared at him.

"Yea we want legolas to teach us!" the little elves said. Tauriel's face reddened. "Alright you want fast? I'll show you fast!" Tauriel spun around leaped into the air and shot an arrow into the target., splitting the one Legolas had shot neatly in half with hers. She tried to land gracefully to the ground but when she landed her ankle bent underneath her. She let out a cry of pain, as she crashed to the ground.

"You alright?" Legolas asked running to her and trying to help her up.

"Yes i'm - fine." she said pushing Legolas away and glaring at him as she got up and slightly limped away from the archery practice.

"well now she's definitely not going to be Lle Melamin."one of the older elfs said.

"DINA (shut up)" Legolas said glaring at him. "Everyone keep practicing." Legolas said running after Tauriel. He saw her limping down the path sometimes hopping on one foot. trying to get to the end of the corridor. she went around the corner and sat down on a bench next to a fountain. taking off her shoe she examined her ankle which was beginning to swell. She tried to move it and cried out in pain. "Tanya awra!" (*loose translation* ow that hurts.)

"You are really not alright are you?" Legolas said looking at her with concern.

The elf maiden jumped turning around to glare at him. "Kela! (go away) It's just a twisted ankle I am fine!"

"I'll be the judge of that!"Legolas said kneeling down next to Tauriel. he gently lifter her swollen foot and slowly turned her ankle. Tauriel used all of her might not to cry out. Her hands were grabbing the bench arms turning her knuckles white.

Tanya awra, n'uma ta? (that hurts doesn't it?)" Legolas asked. looking at her with concern.

"No…." Tauriel lied.

"Then get up and walk on it." Legolas said sternly.

"W-walk on it?" Tauriel said.

"Yes walk on it!"

Tauriel go up and took a step with her other foot then put the injured foot out and in one quick motion put all of her weight on it. She bit back a cry and with all of her strength she kept from collapsing in pain. She tried to take another step but once her weight shifted to the injured foot, she collapsed and legolas caught her .

" Sii', hama sinome, (Now, sit down,) and let me examine that ankle." Legolas commanded. tauriel nodded. Legolas carefully lifted her leg in the air. he gently wrapped her ankle in a ribbon that had been a decoration on his quiver. Tauriel tried to block out the pain as Legolas tended to her ankle.

"You're going to have to stay off of that ankle for a while." Legolas said smiling. :next time don't try to show off." he teased.

"I would not have gotten hurt if you had not tried to show my students how to fight in battle. It is a beginner class!" Tauriel glared at Legolas.

"aww you're cute when you're mad." Legolas grinned at her.

"Mani ume Lle quena! (What did you just say?)?" Tauriel said giving him a disgusted look. Legolas clamped a hand over his mouth, his face reddened.

"Amin Feuya ten' Lle! (you disgust me!)" she said as she stormed off.

Legolas plopped down onto the bench… he groaned, he desperately wanted Tauriel to love him back, he felt defeated and unwanted. *Re Delotha amin (she hates me). "


	2. The Sword Fight

1 week later

Legolas saw Tauriel teaching a student in sword fighting, she was showing the girl how to twirl the swords elegantly in her hands, in smooth precise movements. Legolas decided to sneak up on Tauriel, standing right behind her he coughed and she spun around swords in hand about to slice him in half. Legolas pulled out his knives and shielded himself, catching the elve's elegant swords in between his blades. He gave her a mischievous grin and proceeded to start a duel with her. Tauriel never turning down an invite to fight accepted it and fought him, her swords moving in smooth swift circles, never dropping them and spinning them elegantly all around her. Legolas tried to fight back, but failed. one of his knives got knocked from his hand with a swift sweep of Tauriel's sword, sending it clattering across the stone path. Legolas knew he had lost but his princely pride made him try to beat her with one knife. he spun it around trying to block Tauriel's blows. Tauriel crossed her swords around his knife and in one downward spin flung the knife into a bush. She went in for the *_kill_* swooping her swords majestically around her as she spun and pushed him up against a wall holding one sword inches away from his neck. Legolas stared at her in awe, Tauriel ignored his love stricken stare, and in one last twirl finished the duel. her student started clapping and cheering. Tauriel smiled at the little elf. then turned back to Legolas who was still standing against the wall staring at her. Tauriel walked up to him and snapped her fingers in front of his face, as if releasing him from a trance, glaring at him. He shook his head a bit, clearing his thoughts and went to retrieve his knives.

"We should do that again sometime." he said smiling at her.

"It would be my pleasure to defeat you again!" Tauriel said abruptly spinning around to her student her hair making a beautiful half circle around her body. Legolas stared at her. Tauriel led her student down the path, having the elf walk along spinning her blunted sword around. Legolas slumped down against the wall and sighed.

it was near sunset when Legolas saw Tauriel walking along in her own personal garden caring for her precious flowers and bushes. he decided to run out and chat with her. he got to the gate of her garden and knocked on the door. Tauriel came to the door.

"What do you want Prince!" she said scoffingly, giving him a disgusted look.

"Why do you hate me so much! what did i ever do to you, i try to be nice and you respond like an- an orc!" he said a pained look in his eyes. then realizing what he had said he clamped a hand over his mouth. " I am so sorry i did not mean it that way!" he tried to apologize.

"Good day Prince Legolas!" Tauriel said glaring at him and turning back to her gardens.

"But- But…."

"I said Good Day!" Tauriel said loudly. Legolas trudged away from the door, tears making their way into his eyes. but he swallowed them down, he would not act like a child about this. Maybe it was better to just leave her alone…..

TBC


	3. The Night Song

2 weeks later….

Legolas had avoided Tauriel for 2 weeks. He would not even teach archery classes at the same time. it was really taking a toll on him, he was tired, could not sleep, and thought of Tauriel all the time. Why did Tauriel hate him? Why couldn't she at least be friendly? What did he do wrong? Legolas tried to answer these questions as he lay in bed unable to get to sleep. He got up and walked out on his balcony, gazing up at the beautiful moonlight. he looked down to the garden and saw something moving. The soft glow emitting from the intruder told him it was an elf. and elf with long dark shining hair, that had a tint of red in it. Is that Tauriel? He thought. Legolas quietly slipped out of his room. He walked down the hall not making a sound and slipped out the door to the garden. She was still in the garden, sitting on a tree branch looking up at the stars. Legolas stopped under the tree and gazed up at her. Yes it was Tauriel. What was she doing out this late? he wondered.

"Tauriel." he said softly, not wanting to startle her from the tree. She tilted her head, wondering why she had heard her name, then looking down she saw Legolas standing at the bottom of the tree.

"Ed' i'ear ar' elenea! Mankoi naa lle merna? (by the seas and stars! What do you want?!) " She said giving him an annoyed look.

"Amin merna quen a' lle (I want to talk to you *Loose translation*)" Legolas said.

"Amin autien rath! (i'm going to bed!)" Tauriel said climbing down from the tree. Legolas grabbed her by the arm and spun her around holding her in front of him.

"Tampa!(stop) Let go of me!" Tauriel tried to shout.

"Dina! (Shut up! *Loose translation*)" Legolas said. "Tula hama sinome neva i'alu (Come sit near the water)" Legolas said more gently leading Tauriel to a bench near a stream that ran through the garden.

"Mankoi uma lle merna a' quen a' amin? (Why do you want to speak with me?)" Tauriel said harshly.

" Mankoi uma lle delotha amin? (Why do you hate me?)" Legolas asked.

" I don't hate you." Tauriel said looking down.

"then why do you avoid me and treat me like i am your worst enemy?" Legolas said, tilting his head and searching her face for an answer. Tauriel tried to get up and leave but Legolas pulled her back down. "We are going to resolve this." Tauriel sighed. "answer the question." Legolas prompted.

"Because- I don't know… it's just that... ~~she sighed~~ You are a prince… but still you like me, a simple maiden, it just isn't natural." she said looking down. "you should be guarding the castle and marrying a princess but instead you chase after me. we can be friends but that is it!" Tauriel said sternly. Legolas's shoulders slumped and his head went down in defeat…

"ok…" he said standing up. he gave her a half smile and trudged back into the castle. Tauriel watched him leave feeling sorry for him. if he was a civilian like herself she would have gladly dated him, he was cute and cunning and funny and loved to sword fight, but he was the prince and he had other responsibilities. If only life could be as simple as it was back in the village. Tauriel climbed back up into the tree, and stared up at the moon and stars. Legolas sat on the edge of his balcony watching her, a sad look in his eyes. if only she would understand that he did not care what his father thought about him liking her. He was a prince and he could do as he pleased. He loved Tauriel with all of his heart, and he feared it would slowly kill him to not have her. Legolas sadly began to sing.

In Dreams (featured in The Breaking of the Fellowship)

When the cold of winter comes

Starless night will cover day

In the veiling of the sun

We will walk in bitter rain

But in dreams

I can hear your name

And in dreams

We will meet again

When the seas and mountains fall

And we come to end of days

In the dark I hear a call

Calling me there

I will go there

And back again

watch?v=Ha-FS_CHmGw

In the garden Tauriel also began to sing, wishing with all her might that Legolas would forget her and fall in love with princess.

May It Be

May it be an evening star

Shines down upon you

May it be when darkness falls

Your heart will be true

You walk a lonely road

Oh how far you are from home

Mornië utúlië [darkness has come]

Believe and you will find your way

Mornië alantië [darkness has fallen]

A promise lives within you now

May it be the shadow's call

Will fly away

May it be you journey on

To light the day

When the night is overcome

You may rise to find the sun

Mornië utúlië [darkness has come]

Believe and you will find your way

Mornië alantië [darkness has fallen]

A promise lives within you now

A promise lives within you now

watch?v=XOykCYDMKBs

A single tear drifted down both Tauriel's and Legolas's cheek as they finished singing their songs.

TBC


	4. The Expedition

2 weeks later. (Literally :P… sorry guys I got busy and did not have enough time to write…. :) )

Foreward…. *Legolas was told to take a message to Rivendell, for some reason his father had also told him that Tauriel would be accompanying him. Legolas had protested, not wanting to be protected by a elf maiden, But his father insisted, saying that Tauriel had the best swords skills in all of Mirkwood. Legolas had reluctantly agreed. *

"Legolas, you are going on the trip to Rivendell, whether you like it or not!"

"But, why can't a normal guard protect me, instead of Tauriel!"

"I did not think you would mind! Also Tauriel has the best sword skills in all of Mirkwood!" Thranduil said.

"I don't want to be protected by a woman!"

"You are going and Tauriel is going with you and that is that!" Thranduil yelled.

Legolas sighed, "Alright…" he stomped out of the throne room.

"Tauriel, you will be accompanying Prince Legolas and a guard on a trip to Rivendell to take a message to Elrond, tomorrow." A servant announced to Tauriel. Tauriel looked at him with a look of shock and a bit of fear in her eyes.

"Who ordered this?" she demanded.

"King Thranduil." the servant replied. Tauriel nodded.

"Tell King Thranduil i will be ready." ** why did the king order me to accompany Legolas on a trip to Rivendell?** Tauriel wondered. **well i guess i better get ready….**

Next morning…

Tauriel gathered her stuff and placed it in saddlebags, and placed them on the horse.

Legolas hauled out his stuff, heaving it all up onto his horse.

"got enough stuff there?" tauriel teased him.

"Well i had to downsize my clothes, but i think i have enough clothes to last me for the trip there and back…. providing that we don't get stuck in the rain or something." He said looking at his _suitcase_ (probably did not have suitcases back then but oh well)

"did you bring the food?" Tauriel asked. Legolas turned around and walked back inside, 5 min. later coming back with the food. Tauriel rolled her eyes at him. Legolas put the food in a saddlebag, and grabbing his Bow, Arrow and Quiver, and his two knives, he climbed up onto the horse. Tauriel did the same, her two swords hanging at her sides. They rode out of the gates and down the path. neither said a word to the other, Legolas stared at Tauriel, and Tauriel would glance at him out of the corner of her eye. they stopped to let their horses rest, and to eat. Legolas got out a Lembas, and breaking it in half he handed the larger half to Tauriel.

"Hannon Lle." Tauriel said taking the Lembas and eating a small piece of watched her, slowly eating his piece of Lembas.

"I can not eat in peace when you are staring at me." Tauriel said rolling her eyes.

"Sorry." Legolas said flipping around so he was not facing her. after they had finished their lunch, they mounted their horses and continued down the path. It was an uneventful day, but the silence between them was never broken. Legolas could barely stand it, but he let Tauriel act the way she wanted. Not wanting to make her hate him anymore than she already did. WHen finally it was nightfall, they stopped and Legolas went out to hunt for rabbits, he came back with two rabbits, and a duck.

"Where did you find a duck?" Tauriel asked. " There is not a lake around here."

"It was on the ground with a wing broken. I figured i would end its misery." Legolas said with a slight shudder.

"Oh….." Tauriel said, looking sadly at the duck.

"Well here , you can cook them." Legolas said handing her the dead rabbits and duck. Tauriel put a pot over the fire and turned one of the rabbits into a stew. Taking out bowls she ladled the stew into the bowls and handed one to Legolas.

"Hannon lle." Legolas said smiling at her.

"Lle Creoso." tauriel said sitting down to eat her stew.

"This is delicious!" Legolas said between mouthfuls of the stew.

"Hannon Lle." Tauriel said tasting her stew. **its not really that good, i have made better.** Tauriel thought ** he is just trying to complement me.** she sighed, and continued eating her stew. Once finished they washed the dishes in a small stream and Legolas put some more wood on the fire.

" We probably should get some sleep." Legolas said laying down his mat near the fire.

"I suppose so." Tauriel said. Laying her mat on the ground far away from Legolas's. She lay down, and tried to go to sleep. after about 30 min, she got up and climbed into a nearby tree. Leaning against the trunk she fell asleep easily. Legolas however did not, he finally got up and stood watch all night unable to get any sleep.

Tauriel woke up to find Legolas standing against another tree, a half glazed over look in his eyes. **He isn't asleep, i wonder if he has been awake all night** She thought. She climbed down from the tree, and walked over to him.

"Your up early." Tauriel said.

"Yeah i- uh- like getting up early." Legolas lied.

"Ok, so breakfast, Lembas and berries sound good?" Tauriel asked.

"yeah, sounds fine." Legolas said absentmindedly. Tauriel picked some berries and crumbling up the Lembas, she put the berries and Lembas into 2 bowls and added a bit of water and sugar. She handed a bowl and spoon to Legolas and sat down to eat. legolas leaned against a tree and putting a bite in his mouth, once again complimented her on her cooking. **Well atleast this time it was not a lie, this is good** Tauriel thought, smiling. They finished their breakfast and saddled their horses. after they cleaned up their camp they got onto their horses and rode into the forest. The clouds started to blow in and get darker. Suddenly a strike of lightning lit up the sky. then it began to rain. it was just a drizzle at first but then it turned into a downpour, the lighting shot through the sky and the thunder crashed and shook the ground.

"Maybe we should seek shelter!" Legolas yelled over the thunder.

"Yes, i think that would be wise." Tauriel yelled back. They rode their horses into a nearby cave and unsaddled them. They changed their clothes in separate parts of the cave and built a fire, with what was left of the dry wood. They ate Lembas for lunch and Tauriel got out a book she had brought along.

"What are you reading?" Legolas asked.

"The Tale of Two Kingdoms." Tauriel said.

"Oh i have heard of that book. i always wanted to read it." Legolas said.

"You can borrow it when i am done." Tauriel said, going back to her reading. Legolas got out a pad of paper and a pencil and started to draw Tauriel reading. about 2 hours later the rain let up and they got back on their horses and rode on.

Tauriel sensed something wasn't right. Just then an arrow came from nowhere and pierced Legolas through the arm…

"LEGOLAS!" Tauriel screamed…..

TBC…

( great cliffhanger right….. lets just hope i don't end up waiting as long as before to write a new chapter… :) )

Hannon Lle = Thank you

Lle Creoso = You're Welcome


	5. The Pain

Legolas felt the sharp object impale his arm, first it didn't hurt, then a burning fire pain shot through his body, mind, and soul. He heard someone scream his name as he fell to his knees. he saw blood starting to pool on the ground around his arm. The world started to blur in and out of focus as Legolas tried to get back on his feet. There was something or someone kneeling in front of him. The thing went in and out of focus, , he shook his head, trying to clear his vision, succeeding he saw it was Tauriel. **Tauriel, the girl who had always hated him and tried her best to keep away from him. Why was she helping him now.** He wondered. He tried to stand up again. His shoulder felt like it had been set on fire, and the pain was bolting through his whole body with each pulse of his racing heart. he let out a loud groan and fell to the ground.

"Legolas! Please stay with me, I can't bear to lose the king's son!" Tauriel pleaded, trying to find a way to keep him alive. She carefully dragged him to a small cave and lay him down on a mat. She ran out of the cave to find some herbs. **Why did this happen? She should have been paying more attention. She would never be able to forgive herself if Legolas died.** She thought. She found the herbs she needed, and picking an abundance of them, she headed back to the cave. She walked into the cave, kneeling down next to Legolas, she got the herbs ready and carefully pulled out the arrow. she put the Athelas on the wound, to stop the bleeding. Legolas tried to move away obviously in pain. Tauriel held him down, putting the Chamomile leaves on the wound. Legolas groaned. Tauriel checked his temperature. He Temperature was rising fast. That was a bad sign. The arrow must have poison in it! Tauriel thought. Tauriel spent some time figuring out what the poison was. She quickly made the antidote and tried to feed it to the unconscious Legolas. not succeeding she realized she would have to wake him up. She gently shook him trying to wake him up.

"Legolas, Legolas please wake up! I have to give you the antidote for the poison arrow." Tauriel pleaded.

Legolas heard someone calling his name. he had to wake up. He tried to push his way out of the black void of unconsciousness… the closer he got the worse the pain got, he wanted to go back into his peaceful sleep but he couldn't he had to wake up. He heard someone saying he had to take medicine, maybe it would stop the pain. He slowly pushed his way through the cloud and with a jolt he returned to the conscious world. The first thing he heard was a horrible ear piercing scream. he realized it was his own. the pain was unbearable it felt like his whole body was on fire and dipped into toxic acid. He could feel his skin being eaten away, he knew in a matter of minutes he would be a pile of bones, he had to get out of there. his eyelids shot open and it didn't look like he was in an acid pit. He could barely make out the walls of a cave. suddenly a shape moved in front of him. he felt something tickling his skin and as his vision cleared he realized the shape had red hair that was flowing down around his face. **Tauriel.** he thought. the face un-blurred into focus. he saw a very distraught Tauriel holding a cup in one hand and the other was caressing his cheek. **Why would she be doing that** he wondered.

"Mellon nin." she sighed with relief. " sinome, yulna sina." (here, drink this.)" She said raising his head and putting the cup to his lips. Legolas un-thoughtfully reached up with his injured arm to take the cup. He let out a pain stricken scream his arm crashing back to the ground.

"Legolas, Please do not do that . you will only hurt yourself more!" Tauriel yelled holding his arms to the ground. Legolas's arm felt like it had been run over by an army of orcs. tauriel carefully put the cup back to his lips and poured the lukewarm liquid into his mouth. Legolas scrunched up his face, at the horrible tasting liquid. He swallowed. Tauriel fed him the rest of the liquid and put the cup down.

"I will have to keep you awake until the medicine takes effect. I have to know if it works or not." Tauriel said. "Amin Hiraetha." (i'm sorry.) Tauriel gave him a reassuring smile, and covered him with a blanket.

"Hannon lle" Legolas tried to say.

"Lle Creoso." Tauriel replied. "has the pain lessened any?" Tauriel asked.

"its not so bad." Legolas lied, not wanting to look like a baby. He bit back a groan as he shifted into a more comfortable position.

"That is good. the antidote should take effect soon." Tauriel said. she got up and moved over to the fire, to make tea.

Legolas felt another wave of pain burning through his body. He tensed trying not to show how unbearable the pain was. he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the pain, biting his lip to keep from screaming.

"Legolas are you alright?" Tauriel said walking back over, concern in her eyes.

"I am fine." Legolas said trying to keep his voice from cracking.

"ok…." Tauriel said not really believing him. she went back to the fire.

The pain was getting worse however for Legolas, it felt like his veins were being torn into, and there was a fire burning throughout his whole pain was quickly intensifying each heart beat sent a stronger wave than the last. Legolas could feel blood running down his chin cause he was biting his lip so hard. His hands were balled into fists and his nails were digging into his skin. The pain was so horrible, he did not know what to do. He tried not to scream but then his body took over. he must have gone into shock because the next thing he knew he was not in control of his wildly contorting body that was going into a seizure like pain shaking. he could hear the screams coming from his mouth as his body writhed in pain. Tauriel was at his side trying to hold him down, but since she was a girl she was not succeeding. for some odd reason there were tears streaming down Tauriel's cheeks, She did not know why she was crying at the sight of Legolas in pain, but she was. this was scaring her. She had never seen someone this much in pain before. suddenly the shaking, and screaming stopped. Tauriel picked up his wrist to check his pulse.

"NO!"

(muhahaha… i love cliffhangers! don't worry though i will post the next chapter tomorrow. i can't wait to write it! :) )


	6. the resolved cliffhanger :)

she checked the pulse again. nothing. He had stopped breathing and there was no pulse…. he was dead.

"No! No! Legolas please do not die on me!" Tauriel pleaded tears were streaming down her face. "Please i need you!" Tauriel said falling onto Legolas's chest sobbing.

Legolas could feel himself leaving his body. as he started to rise through the clouds to Mandos he shouted.

**NO I WANT TO STAY WITH TAURIEL!** he pleaded with the Halls of Mandos.

"_THAT IS YOUR CHOICE!"_The voice boomed. "_DO YOU CHOOSE PAIN AND NEVER GETTING TAURIEL TO LOVE YOU? OR DO YOU CHOOSE THE ESCAPE FROM THIS WORLD TO THE PLEASURES OF THE AFTERLIFE? _The voice asked him.

**I. I Choose Tauriel! I don't care if I can never use my arm again i would never leave the woman I love!** Legolas said.

Suddenly he was sky rocketing back to earth. he crashed back into his body, pain overtook him as soon as his consciousness returned. It seemed worse than before, but he kept quiet. There was something holding him down, some kind of weight on his chest. he opened his eyes and looked down. what he saw astonished him. **Tauriel? Why is Tauriel crying over my _death_** Legolas wondered. Slowly he raised his good arm and placed his hand over tauriel's head, brushing her hair with his fingers. Tauriel jerked.

"Legolas?" she lifted her head and looked up at his kind sparkling eyes staring down at her. suddenly before she knew what came over her she rose up and kissed him. her soft lips touched his, sending a thrill through his whole body. It felt like he was kissing heaven. he kissed back enjoying every second of it. She liked it too, his lips were soft, and cool. It felt like the refreshing feel of a waterfall on a summerday. suddenly she jerked back, realizing what she was doing.

"Amin hiraetha! (i am so sorry)" she said her face bright red.

"No it's fine…." Legolas had his i'm in love with you smile on. Legolas finally regaining his senses from the kiss, realized how much pain he was in. he grimaced but pushed it to the back of his mind.

"how- how are you alive? You died-... I thought I had l-lost you Legolas." Tauriel croaked out new sobs forming in the back of her throat.

"Hey, it's alright. I am back now." Legolas said, sitting up with a groan and pulling the crying Tauriel to him with his good arm. "I will never leave you, you know that Tauriel. Amin Mela Lle (i love you)." he said stroking her hair, and brushing the tears from her cheeks.

Lle,- Lle Mela Amin -{object tense Amin means me.}-?" Tauriel asked hesitantly.

"I always have." Legolas said. Tauriel leaned against him, looking up at his face.

"this cannot happen though… you are a prince." Tauriel argued.

"I don't care if I was king of all of the middle earth. i would still love you." Legolas said.

"I think the antidote did something to your brain." Tauriel said trying to escape the conversation.

"My brain is fine. I meant what i said." Legolas said. "if the feelings are not mutual then i will leave you alone." He said, his mood depleting.

"we are just friends right now. The future is unknown, maybe a year from now maybe. but right now lets stay as friends." Tauriel finally said. She got up and walked away. Legolas felt like he had been stepped on by an Oliphant. he sighed and tried to go to sleep, keeping his pain in his shoulder at bay, which had in the last few minutes diminished greatly. Tauriel sat on a rock in a corner of the cave. She played back the talk over and over in her mind. Why did he love her so much when she was such a grouch. she sighed and picked up a book.


	7. Chapter 7 the eventful morning

The next morning

Legolas awoke with a dull pain in his shoulder in his arm and shoulder. He let out a groan. he tried to relieve some pressure off of his shoulder by shifting to his other side, but to no avail. He slowly sat up and looked around, Tauriel was no where to be found and neither was the horse. **she didn't leave did she?** he thought. he cautiously lifted himself up and with a moan He walked to the cave entrance and looked outside, no sign of her. **where is she?** Legolas wondered.

"Tauriel?" He called out into the lighting dawn. "TAURIEL!" He yelled searching the horizon for any sign of her. He grabbed his beautiful sword and journeyed outside the dark cave calling her name. After walking a tiring mile or so through the underbrush and trees, he saw a sight he would never forget, orcs lay dead on the ground, with arrows shot threw them, and some without their heads their dark blood mingling with dirt and their horrible foul stench clinging to the air. He found Tauriel curled up against a tree crying silently with blood dripping from a deep cut on her forehead and trickling down her pretty now tear stained face, her hair was matted with blood and her now dirty and mangled clothing had a few blood stains on them. Legolas ran to her side.

"What- what happened?" Legolas asked staring at her in shock.

"There were too many. *sniff* I- I tried to fend them off but then a - an urkhai threw me against a tree and he- knocked me out, I don- don't know what happened then." Tauriel said looking at the cuts and bruises on her arms and legs. She started crying harder. Legolas carefully hugged her trying to stifle her cries.

"Oh Legolas, *sniff* i was so- so scared….." Tauriel sobbed.

"Its alright now Im here, Im here." Legolas comforted her. He soothed her till she stopped crying then gathering his strength he stood. His shoulder really hurt now but he just brushed it aside. He could worry about that later now the only thing that mattered was Tariel.

"Come on let's get you back inside." Legolas said helping the distraught elf up to her feet, with his good arm. He whistled for the horse who walked out of the trees a few yards away. The horse knelt down and Legolas helped Tauriel onto it, then climbing on the back he rode it swiftly back to the cave. Once there he helped Tauriel off and sat her down next to the fire. He made some healing cream and brought it to her. First he put it on the deep cut on her forehead, along with some athletas leaves to stop the bleeding. She let out a cry of pain.

"Sorry." Legolas said trying to be as gentle as possible. He dressed the wounds on her arms and then looked at the back of her head. Blood was mixed with sap and pieces of tree bark, tangled in her now matted once beautiful red hair. He gently spread the hair apart down to the abrasion on the back of her head. Taking some of the healing cream he gently tried to apply it. Tauriel cried in pain bringing her hands up to the back of her head.

"Tampa tanya! Amin sinta ta awra, lava a'ami tua. (Stop that! I know it hurts , allow me to help.") Legolas said taking Tauriel's hands and moving them back down. she grabbed his other arm trying to squeeze out the pain as he carefully applied the cream and then wrapped her head in a bandage. he checked to make sure there were no other wounds and then made some sleeping tea for Tauriel, and added a herbal pain killer to it.

"Sinome yulna sina. (here drink this.)" He said handing the tea to Tauriel. She drank it slowly scrunching up her face at the horrible taste. Legolas groaned a bit and winching rotated his shoulder around.

"Lle anta est. (you need to rest)" Tauriel said looking at Legolas with concern in her tired eyes.

"Someone must stay awake incase orcs attack." Legolas said, carefully lying Tauriel down on the mat. "Kaim.(sleep)" He said as Tauriel slowly closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, once he thought she was asleep he said "Amin mela lle kaim quel mela. (I love you, Sleep well mela.)" once he turned away from her she smiled.

Legolas sat down on a rock and watched the cave entrance, he grunted a bit his shoulder was really starting to hurt now, he tried to move it a bit, to release the tension, but he failed. Later he got up and moved to stand at the entrance, he looked out into the night, it was a beautiful night but he could barely see the stars. THey seemed to blur in and out of focus. But before he knew it they blurred completely out and his world went black the last thing he heard was the thud of his body hitting the ground smashing his shoulder in the process. Tauriel awoke just to see Legolas swaying in the breeze and see him collapse onto the ground. Blood was dried over his shoulder but new blood was starting to pool on the ground around it.

"Legolas!" Tauriel screamed. She ran to his side, he was out cold. The wound had become infected and was bleeding profusely now. She tried to drag him to the fire, but to no avail she decided to bring the fire to him. She gathered some new branches and built another fire near him. She tried to use the same medicine as before on his shoulder but this time it was not working. He was slowly fading.

"This is all my fault he is giving up because i did not accept his love. You can't give up Legolas Mellon YOU CAN'T!" She thought. She prayed to the Valor not to take him. Working to make as many herb medicines as possible she fixed up many healing potients and decided to give them all to him. Well as you probably can think THAT WAS A BIG MISTAKE!


End file.
